


It’s 3 In The Morning And I’m Tryin’ To Change Your Mind

by Vicarious_Virgo



Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Food, Gen, I wrote this in like ten minutes, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: You ever just want a very specific food in the middle of the night?
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099118
Comments: 13
Kudos: 392
Collections: Completed fics I read, Ranboo Is Best Boi





	It’s 3 In The Morning And I’m Tryin’ To Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was inspired by an Arctic Monkey’s song.   
> Yes all the ‘funny’ parts were written when I was very tired so they’re probably not funny at all 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ranboo found his mind screaming for something to do as he sat at his desk. The screen from his computer displayed a video he was playing to fill the silence. His leg bounced up at down, filled with too much restless energy for this time of night. 

The hybrid brought a freckled hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, attempting to actually focus on the video. It works for a few minutes, his brain captivated by the YouTuber’s commentary. His focus is finally on something and under his desk, his leg stops bouncing. 

Then of course, a craving breaks his focus. Honestly, he wished it was anything but a craving. 

Out of all the foods, it just had to be ice cream. Specially Neapolitan. 

With a groan, he paused his video. Careful to not trip over anything, Ranboo rises from his chair and turns towards his door. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his memory book. He wouldn’t need it just to get some ice cream at- he looked at the clock- two thirty-six am, right? 

His tail flicks dismissively at the thought, and the hybrid makes his way out of his room. The darkness of the hallway greets him and introduces him to the still silence of the house. Anxiously, Ranboo considers turning back to his room but the need for ice cream is louder than his worry. 

Thank Ender he doesn’t bump into anything in the hallway. That brings forth his next challenge, the stairs. Ranboo walked down the first three before remembering something. One of the upcoming steps squeaked very loudly when someone stepped on it, which was it? It was either the eight or the ninth. 

Ranboo made his way down to the seventh before stopping. Both of his socked feet sat side by side on the seventh step. On his head, his ears twitched as he began thinking. Was it the seventh or the ninth? 

He ended up stretching his legs to step over both. 

Now one more step closer to his frozen forbidden love- maybe he should go to bed Instead. ‘Forbidden love’? It was literally ice cream. Is he going crazy?

Anyway. 

Now one step closer to his _ice cream_ , the teen sped down the rest of the steps. His pace only picked up as he walked past the living room and through the dinning room. Once finally in the kitchen, Ranboo could barely keep himself from throwing the freezer door open. 

Still attempting to keep some stealth, he kept the kitchen light off and opened the freezer. A soft blue light barely illuminated a few areas of the freezer. Thankfully, the tub of ice cream was at the very top, right under the light. Careful not to make anything fall, he grabbed the tub and pulled it out. He set it on the island counter behind him before closing the freezer. 

Ranboo pulled a spoon out of the drying wrack and set it next to the tub. He didn’t want to risk going through the cabinets for a bowl, so he made the decision to just use the spoon and eat out of the tub. After all, no one would know. 

At least, that was the plan before he pried open the ice cream tub and was met with nothing. 

_I have a question for God, Why?!_

Maybe he was being dramatic but the sight of the empty tub made him want to fight someone. Okay, yeah he was being dramatic. He would probably start apologizing before the first fist was thrown. But seriously, who leaves empty tubs of ice cream in the freezer?

With a quiet groan, Ranboo threw the empty tub away. This left him with two options: 

1\. Move on and be hopelessly yearning for ice cream.   
2\. Wait until tommorow to get some from the store. 

Then suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. His dual colored eyes flicked to the clock on the microwave. Two fourty am. It technically _was_ tomorrow. He could just go get some now! 

But, he’s only been with Phil and Techno for two months. What if they got mad at him for leaving so late? Plus, it was cold outside there was no way Ranboo would make it to a store. 

Okay, solutions for those problems. Phil had never mentioned a rule against going out late, right? Ranboo did not feel like getting his book, and he was ninety-seven percent sure the man had never mentioned such a rule. For the weather issue, Ranboo could just take Phil’s car. No one would know. 

_They’re gonna know._   
_How would they know?_

And that exact train of thought led to Ranboo swiftly grabbing the keys and quietly slipping his shoes on. He was in sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hoodie but it’d be fine, right? 

It definitely was fine. The drive to the nearest twenty four hour convenient store went well. The roads were pretty clear, and his Spotify playlist was playing all the right songs for a secret mission at three am for ice cream. 

Parking was easy. There were a few cars towards the front of the store, so Ranboo parked a few spaces away where no cars were parked. It was a bit of a walk, but it was worth making sure he didn’t accidentally hit anyone. 

The inside of the store was fine. He managed to find his favorite brand of ice cream and grabbed the last tub of Neapolitan. He paid and left, it was fine. 

No, the problem came when he walked towards the car. Immediately, he noticed something on the windshield. Once he was close enough, he pulled it out from where it was trapped between the windshield and its wiper. 

_Hello,  
I’m really sorry but my friend hit your car with their car door on accident! It’s nothing too bad, just a scatch on the backseat driver’s seat. Hopefully this is enough to cover it. Sorry! _

Another question, God. WHY? 

Tucked behind the note was three fifties. Alright, okay no need to panic. Ranboo quickly looked at the scratch and was surprised to find that there was two scratches on the door. One he remembered being there and one that wasn’t. Okay, two ways he could go about this. One, he pockets the money and play it off like there was always two scratches. Or two, he explains to Phil and gets kicked out.

Like an idiot, he stands there beside the car debating with himself over what to do. Stupidly, the thing that gets him to go with option one is that his ice cream is melting. 

On his way home he debates if one hundred and fifty dollars is enough to get out of the country and change his name. Maybe ‘Ranbob’ would throw people off. 

It’s fine, he’ll figure it out in the morning.

* * *

He didn’t figure it out in the morning. Instead, the teen promptly forgot about the car incident upon waking up. A bowl sat next to him on the desk, right next to where he fell asleep. Which, sadly was right in his gaming chair. The bowl was empty, save for a dried residue of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ice cream on the bottom.

With sleep stiff limbs, he grabbed the bowl and tiredly brought it downstairs. Phil and Techno were still there, Phil washing dishes and Techno reading some book at the dining room table. 

He must look worse than he thought, because Phil and Techno give him a good morning and a worried look before returning to their silence. Ranboo returns their good morning and instead of handing his bowl to Phil for him to wash it, he places it on the counter. Absentmindedly, he pulls a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and refills his bowl. 

Without a word to the other two, he sits at the table and eats his frozen serotonin. A look passes between Phil and Techno, but between his ice cream and how dead tired he feels, Ranboo could care less. 

Of course until Phil breaks the silence. “I’m going to get the car looked at, I think another scratch got on it when we went shopping last week.” 

Then suddenly it all comes rushing back. Ranboo has to focus on the sweetness of the strawberry and vanilla ice cream in his mouth to manage a straight face. He looks down at the bowl, wondering if he can finish the rest before Phil sends him back. 

“No, there’s always been two. I think you’re going senile.” Techno speaks up, eyes still on his book. Ranboo continues to focus on slowly shoveling ice cream into his mouth. 

“Shut up.” Phil laughs, drying his hands. 

Eventually, the man grabs his keys and exits the house. It’s only then that Techno speaks. 

“That was you, wasn’t it?” 

With a serious face, and a slight brain freeze, Ranboo replies. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
